The present invention relates to seats that utilize a vortex tube as a source of hot and cold air streams for heating and cooling the seat surface.
Climatized seats, also known as heated and/or cooled seats, are becoming more popular in a variety of vehicles. Many modern automobiles include seats that allow a user to selectively heat or cool the surface of the seat depending on their preferences. Typically, these seats include some type of heating and/or cooling element, a temperature control that allows the user to select a desired temperature and/or heat level, and a mechanism for achieving the selected temperature or heat level. Frequently, the heating element comprises a heated electrical pad, a Peltier junction, or even ductwork from the vehicle heating and air conditioning system.
The present invention provides a climatized seat that makes use of a vortex tube to alter the temperature of the seat surface. Vortex tubes separate compressed air into hot and cold air streams. The individual streams are directed out of opposite ends of the vortex tube. By regulating the flow of both hot and cold air from the vortex tube, a selected temperature and/or heat level can be achieved in the seat surface. The seat may further comprise ductwork that channels the air streams from the two ends of the vortex tube into the seat and even toward the seat surface. Further, the seat may include a connector that mixes the air streams from the opposite ends of the vortex tube, which greatly expands the range of temperatures that can be achieved. Also, the ductwork or connector may include a door, flap, or other type of valve for allowing air from the passenger cabin to circulate toward the seat surface. This allows for a ventilation effect on the seat when heating or cooling is not desired.